


Forgiveness

by Mary1449



Series: drabbling and dabbing [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like every last one of them, post VW route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1449/pseuds/Mary1449
Summary: For the Felannie server drabble prompt provided by roxyryoko"Goodbyes - goodbyes are never easy even for better opportunities, but war can cause partings to be too sudden or cruel. Write 200-500 words about “goodbyes” using any route, characters, ship or no ship, etc. Can be during canon or post or Au"Enjoy and be sad with me!
Series: drabbling and dabbing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Forgiveness

It was finally over.

He had been offered to join the Alliance army after Eldegard’s death, but he refused. His job was done, the one who took his Highness’ life was gone. He was thankful most of his old classmates had survived the war, having joined the Golden Deer house beforehand. However, he still felt out of place among them. Taking one last look at them, he embarked on his last journey.

\--

His body ached as he continued walking, but his determination fueled him forward.  
Dedue came to a stop as he reached his destination, his green eyes slowly scanning the words poorly engraved in the tombstone:

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

_1162 - 1185_

Rain fell around him, as if weeping for his fallen lord. Sighing, he kneeled down, letting his guard down for the first time in years. His hand reached for the stone, and as his fingers lightly traced the words, he spoke quietly. “The war is over, your Highness. I avenged you by slaining the ones responsible for your death and I finished what you started.” He stopped, looking towards the horizon, as if waiting for a response. After a few minutes, he continued speaking, not bearing the silence any longer as tears streamed down his face. “My biggest regret is not being strong enough to protect you.” His face fell, his last words barely above a whisper. “Will you ever forgive me... Dimitri?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I am a sad bean.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments are appreciated!!


End file.
